dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
If there is a problem you have, or you just have a question, tell me here! --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING: I am ''very'' irritable. Any hurtful messages or vandalism will be reverted. Probably your edits were reverted because of vandalism!!! ;Archives - DON'T POST ANYTHING IN THEM #/Archive1 #/Archive2 #/Archive3 #/Archive4 #/Archive5 #/Archive6 #/Archive7 Post your messages down there | | v Is thier anything I can help with on the wiki? Sabian7 Tyrannosaurus/Daspletosaurus relationship RE: I found out that Daspletosaurus evolved into Tyrannosaurus by watching a dinosaur documentary called Dinosaur Planet "Little Das' Hunt'' that's where I found out about that.Ibarber 09:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Re: Watch Dinosaur Planet on youtube and you'll see.Ibarber 14:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) just thinking one of the rules is Anyone who labels Rex as an owner of any dinosaur other than Ceratosaurus and Ace will be banned but if zoe is the owner Pachycephalosaurus because she used it on black t-rex then he sould have Megaraptor and Therizinosaurus. im not going to change the page but could you just think about this. Yellowl 16:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) SUPA Pentaceratops problem Hey DQ I wanted to tell this for a long time, but the Super Pentaceratops are is acutally a Super Diceratops cardIbarber 15:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Missunderstanding No, not that part about the lore of the Alpha Dino, someone just wrote 'It it's' instead of 'If it's' and I just replaced it, that's all.Zeromaro 18:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Hey there DinoQueen13! I'm doing fine. I've been busy lately so I've been away from the wiki for a while. By the way, so far, no new dinosaur have appeared in the Japanese Dinosaur King Website since late 2009, I wonder why is that. DinoQueen ? Are you really promega7. THis is Pteratony. If this isnt promega 7 sorry. Offering to Help Hi promega I can get High resolution photos from the DK Anime if you need any for a page just gimme a list and I can upload'em. If you need anything else just ask I'll probably bee here except for school and this weekend. I also have a good picture of pachycephalosaurus using Laser Ray but it wont let me edit it I'll just put it Here. (It is a little dark) If you need the full size just tell me. SD530704.jpgView image details Retrieved from "http://dinosaurking.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pteratony" Ace and Tank Ace has defeated Spiny more than he has defeated Tank, I counted in my head. And tell me, what episode did Tank defeat Ace in? I'm not trying to be rude, its just that I want to put the TRUE FACTS on the wiki-- 22:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Same Here I haven't watched the show in ages, but I was pretty sure that Tank never defeated Ace. As for Ace having a rivalry with Spiny, I just said that because Ace had defeated Spiny more times then he defeated Tank. Its true that whenever the D-Team fights the Alpha Gang with all the dinosaurs Ace fights Tank, I was just saying that the dinosaur that he defeated most was Spiny, so its a little confusing which dinosaur Ace has a rivalry with.-- 22:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i just found this out ok you know that you have to swipe normal move cards to get secret moves with a secret dinosaur, well its only sertain move cards that let you secret dino use secret moves and if you want to know where i found this ou i use my deinonychus when i was on holiday Chomp I saw that on Chomp's page, there was an unregistered contributor that put that Chomp is yellow. I think he's a mix of orange and yellow. What do you think? Spotlight Request Hi. Dinosaur King Wiki looks great and I have added it to the Upcoming Spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dinosaur World/D-Lab The T-rex skeleton that Seth took was from the D-Lab at he stole from Dr.Taylor, and then evolved the T-rex thus turning into Black T-rex. About the dinosaur world remember when the Maiasaura asked the D-Team to bring her and her baby back to their home that tells you that even though there's no full-sized dinosaur cards at least it still tells you that the dinosaurs live in a dinosaur world, and plus it the Dinosaur World was in the Jurassic and Cretaceous period because remember the episode where the D-Team travel back in time to the Late Cretaceous period and also remember when Rex's parents went to go help save some of the dinosaurs in the Late Jurassic Period?Ibarber 21:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re Re:DinoWorld/D-Lab Sorry for the apart word being all confusing, but hers's a few things that don't make since. 1. How come the T-rex, Seth stole looks exactly like the T-rex that Jonathan put together and if theirs two dinosaur worlds and I know it's a location,but if theirs two then how come you can only see the Jurassic dinosaurs and no Cretaceous dinosaurs when Rex's Parents travel back in time to save the dinosaurs?Ibarber 06:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) DinoWorld But it is the only place that the dinosaurs stayed the most all the way to their extinction so it's obvious that when the Ancients turn into cards it was the only place they remembered.Ibarber 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Message you have a messaga in the spanish Dino rey wikia. experto- estas a mi nivel? 15:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) totally unimportant whats your favorite bakugan? I guess so Yeah, I think you're right. Dinosaur King is finished for good. Despite that, I still a big fan of Dinosaur King, and right now I'm planning to create my own version of Dinosaur King, with me and my friends as the main characters. And guess what? The Alpha Gang characters fit perfectly with the personalities and traits of me and my friends, and I have the same personality with Dr. Z, which is, we both have dreams to become the Dinosaur King!